Gang Family
by Zorgithon Phantom CXIV
Summary: Robin, the youngest member in Wings of Darkness, a protective gang in Gotham. They may not cause large collateral damage, but are very protective of their turf and members. Robin tries desperately to hide his past, but it's hard hiding from the League. And not the good one.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun set on the dark city of Gotham, a small but powerful gang collected at the docks by Warehouse 9. The group of nineteen men stood, waiting for their leader; Crow. Two minutes later, a man dressed in jeans, black t-shirt and brown leather jacket stepped out of the shadows and said "Boys, quiet."

The others immediately obeyed and turned to face the leader. "Ok, I've gotten word Zucco has been coming onto our turf. If you see him, you have my permission to put a bullet in him. I know it will start a gang war, but I personally hate the arrogant sack of rocks." A roar of cheers followed the small speech and then suddenly stopped when a child's scream echoed around them.

Silence, then another pain and fear filled wail rose. Crow held up a fist, which the others copied, then lowered it and followed the noise. The twenty males walked quietly across the docks and towards warehouse 12, where the childlike cries for help were emanating from. The group tensed, then charged forward when all sounds stopped. The gang burst through the doors to a sight one could never forget, Tony Zucco was standing over a small, bloody heap.

The cries had come from the child that had been beaten by the mob boss and they stopped when the boy passed out. One enraged gang vs. one unsuspecting man equals a bloody beaten unsuspecting man. While nineteen men were beating Zucco, Crow was kneeling by the body of the child. The gang leader had taken a first aid class when he was in high school and looking back now, he was glad. He checked for a pulse but when he found none, he did not panic. The man rolled the child onto it's back, started CPR and hoped he was not too late.

After a minute, there was a sputtering cough and several quick inhales from the small boy. Two of the gang members dragged Zucco towards an alley to rot, while Crow ordered four more to get some stuff from their base and return as soon as possible. The other thirteen crowded around while their leader took off his leather jacket, balled it up and placed it under the unconscious boy's head.

The child's shirt was bloody and in shreds. The pants were bloody as well but were in better shape than the shirt. Fang ripped the remains of the shirt off and started assessing the extent of the child's injuries. Multiple cuts and severe bruising on his chest and stomach. His left eye was obviously hurt, by the way it was glued shut with blood and puss. There were cuts and bruises on his small, pale face. The four members returned with the items Crow ordered them to get; gauze, disinfectant spray, water and a rag.

Once the men handed it to Crow, he immediately started cleaning and wrapping the boy's cuts, while the others helped as much as they could. After they were done, they had successfully cleaned and covered every major scratch. "Sparrow," Crow called out to a rather muscular man "carry him back to base." Sparrow walked forward, gently picked the boy up and exited the warehouse. Moments later, the building was empty except the small pools of blood; from an innocent and from a mob boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Short chapter, sorry, juggling school and doctor visits. It may be a little while until the next chapter, please be patient! :)_**

At a small warehouse on the edge of Gotham, the gang sat around, watching the little boy sleep. They didn't take him to a hospital because they knew, once he had healed, he would be put in 'the system'. This particular gang had a soft spot for kids and if one was abused, they got angry. Another strange thing about the group; they were like family and if one of them needed a hand, his friends would be there in an instant to help.

One week later, the boy still had not woken up and several members were getting worried the child even would. Even in his slightly comatose state, the kid seemed to fidget and looked like he hated being still. The men thought they could fix that, so occasionally, they would place the boy on someone's back an give him a piggy-back ride. Some of them would even place him upright on the couch and watch TV with him. One of them had gone to the store a few days after the boy was brought there and had gotten a few outfits for him. Now the boy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that mostly fit.

On the tenth day, the gang was watching TV and eating snacks when they heard a loud moan coming from the boy. The men turned to look at the child and saw him stirring. All at once, they had put their stuff down and were crowded around the small figure. Slowly, the child's eye opened and a stunning blue iris was revealed. The blue eye lazily searched the room and landed on Crow. The gang could never have expected what happened next. The boy slowly sat up, with the help of some other men, and once he was sitting upright, he smiled.

The gang had expected the boy to scream at the strangers surrounding him, but he didn't. He was about to say something when he had a coughing fit and Crow handed him a cup of water. The water was gone faster than they could blink and the boy stuttered out "T-thank y-you for-r s-sav-ving m-me." The boy attempted to rub his eyes but found gauze wrapped around his head and left eye. He tried to grab the white wrapping, but his fingers were stiff from not using them for a while. Getting what the boy was trying to do, Sparrow moved forward and carefully removed the gauze. Several of the men cringed at the sight of the boy's ruined eye. It was obvious that the child could not see out of that eye because he was rapidly blinking; attempting to clear his vision.

Sighing in resignation, he held his hand out to Crow and said, "Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick." Crow slowly accepted the small hand, saying; "I'm Crow. Nice to finally meet you Dick." After everyone had been introduced, Crow asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "Why didn't you freak out when you first woke up?" Richard smiled up at them and said "I could hear everything you said, you were saying stuff like 'I hope he wakes up soon, I'm getting worried.' I heard all of you talking and enjoyed the conversations you threw at me. But, the thing I enjoyed the most was the piggy-back-rides some of you gave me."

"There is still one big question." Crow said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him curiously "Do you want to join the Wings of Darkness?" Without a second of hesitation, he replied "Yes. I don't want to leave my family." The gang smiled and started getting to know their newest member.


	3. An Unfortunate Past Peeks at the Light

_**This will be the last update for a while, for which I apologize profusely. I also apologize for not updating earlier, I know I am just making excuses, but I am in the process of moving to a different town and life in general has gone to poop! Please enjoy, I will try my hardest to update soon, but it will definitely be months before the next chapter. Sorry!**_

Four Years Later

"Robin!" shouted Sparrow as the boy leapt onto a fire escape and got to the roof of an apartment building. "Go now Sparrow! I got this!" The child yelled back and disappeared, a black figure following. Robin grinned as he heard the footsteps of his pursuer and leapt over the alley, landing with a roll on the next roof. He spun around and stared straight at the person chasing him, Batman himself.

"Well, hello Batman! Having fun chasing me?" Robin mocked as he stepped forward fearlessly, analyzing the shadows for The Dark Knight. "Who are you?" Batman demanded before getting closer to Robin. "The name's Robin and before you ask, yes, like the bird. Oh, and I know who you are. On the inside and outside." Silence followed the statement and Batman quietly moved forward; soundlessly radioing the Young Justice team of his location. Aqualad and the team sat, waiting in the Bioship for Batman's order to move in.

They received the order and flew closer to the roof the vigilante and known gang member stood. "Why are you chasing my gang?" Asked Robin as he slowly started circling the vigilante, not knowing that a group of teen heroes were behind him in a Martian bio ship. "I wasn't chasing your gang." Robin stopped walking and spun around, spotted the Young Justice team and leapt off the rooftop. He landed on the next roof in a roll and started running.

Not knowing why he was being chased, he tried to lead his chasers away from the gangs' base and towards the junkyard. Robin bolted off the roof and tumbled to a stop amongst the towering piles of trash. Once he had stopped rolling, Robin dashed in a zig-zag pattern through the junkyard and attempted to lose his tail. Unfortunately, he didn't account for the Martian's abilities and realized too late that she had told her team of his route.

"Freeze!" shouted the green archer as she aimed her bow at the child running towards her. Robin skidded to a stop and turned around, only to bump into the three male teammates. He crouched down and put his fists in a defensive position, glaring at the teens he demanded "Why are you and Bats chasing me?" When the team gave no answer, Robin spun around and stared straight into Batman's covered eyes.

"You have valuable information on a certain organization. Are you going to come peacefully?" Questioned the Dark Knight and Robin snarled back "You aren't asking, are you?" When he got no response, Robin ran towards Artemis, dodged her arrows and vaulted over her. Once his feet hit the ground, Robin continued running before sliding under an old car. There, he tried to slow his breathing, in attempt to keep Superboy from locating him. Robin tried in vain.

The car was flung into the air and left Robin without cover. The boy stayed crouched and watched the teens surround him. Artemis fired an arrow at him, he dodged and it was then that the team noticed that the boy frequently turned his head to the left. Batman silently walked up to the boy on his left side, pulled a gas pellet out of his belt and tapped the boys' shoulder. Robin turned around, only to have Batman pop the pellet in his face.

A green cloud engulfed the boys' face, dulling his senses and mind. He stumbled sideways and fell to his knees, his masked eyes struggled to stay open as the knock out gas took it's toll on his system. The right white circle of Robin's mask disappeared and his body fell limply to the ground. Oddly enough, the left circle remained in the same position as before; frozen open wide in surprise.

"Superboy, carefully carry him to the ship. Miss Martian, get us to Mount Justice as soon as possible. I don't know how long that gas will last." They nodded in confirmation and the clone cautiously picked the boy up and moved him into the bio ship, where Megan turned a chair into a bed. Once Robin was strapped down, the rest of the team and Batman took their seats and the Martian piloted the ship towards Mount Justice.

The ship landed in the bay one and a half hours later and Superboy scooped the limp boy into his arms, following Batman towards the infirmary. Once there, the clone set the boy down on a bed and stood by as the Bat quickly made sure 'Robin' had no injuries, searched him, and tightened some leather restraints on the boy. For such a skinny boy, Robin had a lot of stuff hidden in the folds of his clothes.

A package of unused water balloons, four pocket knives, a slingshot, a pouch of marbles, a small flask, an eyepatch, a few granola bars, a lighter, and ten, of what could only be called, small bombs. These items were put in a pile, in a cabinet, on the other side of the room, out of the way and out of Robin's reach. Roughly thirty minutes later, the team had written their reports and joined Superboy and Batman in the med bay to wait for the small gang member to wake.


End file.
